This invention relates to the art of touch screen displays and, more particularly, to a dynamically reconfigurable touch screen display.
Conventional touch screens are typically static displays of buttons, graphics, and text fields having no awareness of orientation relative to any reference point such as, a user or to other touch screens. As such, devices that employ multiple touch screens, e.g., one screen as a display and another screen as a keyboard, must be properly oriented before use. Multiple touch screen devices are typically employed in presentations and usually include one screen as a control used by a presenter and another screen as a display for an audience. In this case, the device must be properly configured and positioned such that the control is positioned for the presenter.